Inseparable
by Monroe-Militia
Summary: Miles handcuffs himself to Bass in order to keep him in line. Being stuck together for twenty-four hours proves to be more difficult than either was expecting.


**Hour one:**

Bass ripped his arm away, but it was already too late. His arm jerked to a stop as he reached the end of the chain. Only then did he realize that Miles hadn't just closed a handcuff over Bass's wrist, but his own as well.

"You have got to be kidding me," he growled out.

"I'm really not," Miles responded. "I don't trust you not to go off on your own and take matters into your own hands by offing our only chance at an alliance against the Patriots. So I'm going to keep watch over you for the next 24 hours to make sure that you don't do anything too stupid."

"I don't need a babysitter, Miles."

"History says otherwise."

* * *

 **Hour two:**

"Miles, I need to pee."

"Hold it," Miles told him in an annoyed tone.

"You know you can die from holding it in," Bass argued.

"You've been through worse," Miles retorted. "If you haven't died yet, then I think you can live through this."

"I'm not holding it for twenty-four hours," he complained.

"Twenty-three now," Miles corrected. "And, yes, you are."

"I didn't ask to be handcuffed to you, you know," Bass insisted. "Maybe if you'd given me a little warning ahead of time I could have gone first."

"Let him pee," Charlie suggested. "Maybe he'll stop complaining."

"Not likely," Miles grumbled, yet he still rose to his feet and yanked his handcuffed arm hard to drag Bass to his feet. "Hurry up."

* * *

"I thought you said you had to pee," Miles complained.

"I do," Bass insisted. "Just give me a minute."

"I've given you five," the other man pointed out.

"I'm not used to peeing under pressure with someone standing there complaining at me the whole time. Maybe if you stopped talking I would be able to."

"Whatever makes you feel better about your performance issues."

They were both silent for a solid minute before Bass raised his hands in the air and insisted, "I give up."

* * *

 **Hour four:**

"I swear I'm going to be able to pee this time."

"No," Miles told him. "You missed your chance."

"Do you seriously want to be handcuffed to me after I piss myself?" Bass challenged.

Miles let out a heavy sigh. "Fine... But you'd better actually go this time."

* * *

"I told you I had to go this time," Bass boasted as he turned around and put a hand up for a high-five.

Miles shook his head. "I'm not touching that hand."

"I thought you'd be a little happier that I'm finally going to stop complaining about needing to piss," Bass pointed out.

"I'm thrilled. This was by far the highlight of my day," Miles mocked him. "Now zip your damn pants up."

* * *

 **Hour six:**

Bass yanked on the chain as hard as he could, but made no progress as Miles did the same in the opposite direction.

"Would you cooperate?" Miles grunted out at him. "We're going this way."

"Why won't you come this way?" Bass growled out as he jerked his arm back. "I want to sit over there."

Miles yanked his arm back hard and soon they were in a full-blown game of tug of war. They chafed the flesh of their wrists raw as they fought until they ended up landing on the ground and kept rolling as they fought to gain control.

As Bass struggled to get back up, Miles wound the chain of the handcuffs around his throat.

When Miles eased up on the chains for a moment, Bass coughed out, "Fine. We'll go your way."

* * *

 **Hour eleven:**

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep handcuffed to you?" Bass complained.

"You'll figure it out," Miles told him unsympathetically.

"We're at least sleeping in my regular spot then," the other man insisted.

"No we're not," Miles instantly responded.

"Why do you get to decide?"

"Do you really want me to choke you out with the handcuffs chain again?" Miles asked.

"Maybe I do," Bass retorted, even though he most certainly did not. "Choking is a popular kink, you know."

"Shut up, idiot."

* * *

 **Hour twelve:**

Miles moved to roll over, but wasn't able to without leaving his arm behind in the process. He groaned and rolled back onto his side.

"Do you have to lie facing me?" He complained.

"Yes," Bass insisted. "I sleep on my side."

Miles let out a sigh. "So do I."

"I guess you should have picked longer handcuffs," Bass retorted.

* * *

 **Hour fifteen:**

Bass was just about to fall asleep when Miles rolled over and told him, "Get up."

Bass didn't move as he grumbled out, "Why?"

"I have to pee."

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

 **Hour twenty-one:**

Miles woke up to a tingling sensation running down his entire right arm. He opened his eyes and turned his head to find Bass lying stomach down on top of his arm.

"So much for sleeping on your side," he muttered.

The other man didn't move and just kept snoring. Miles turned his head to find a puddle of Bass's drool right next to his head.

He groaned, then jabbed Bass hard in the side with the hand that was still cuffed to him.

"What?" Bass groaned out.

"You're sleeping on me."

"So?" He questioned groggily. "That's your own damn fault for handcuffing me as an excuse to sleep with me."

"You're drooling," Miles complained.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Bass retorted.

"I mean you're literally drooling," Miles pointed out.

* * *

 **Hour twenty-two:**

"You're not the only one who would like to eat," Miles complained.

He was stuck sitting next to Bass with his arm up so that the other man could hold his bowl with the cuffed hand and eat with the other.

"I'm hungry," Bass responded with his mouth full of food.

"So am I," Miles retorted.

"I'd finish a lot faster if you stopped bitching at me and making me stop."

* * *

 **Hour twenty-four:**

"You know, I'm not sure I even want them off," Bass commented. "I think I'm starting to develop a handcuff fetish."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Because this has been such a pleasant twenty-four hours."

"Don't over-exaggerate," Bass told him. His eyes gleamed with mischief as he added, "Sleeping next to you wasn't nearly as good as the sex is."

"Shut up," Miles insisted as he focused his gaze down at the handcuff on his wrist and unlocked them.

"I almost died from holding my pee because you're too afraid that your family's going to figure us out."

"You didn't almost die," Miles argued. "If you're going to be pissed off about me trying to kill you, at least count a time I had a gun."

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
